


Mornings with You

by Fierylibraa26



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: M/M, Theyre married and have a baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-10-14 22:04:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17516678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fierylibraa26/pseuds/Fierylibraa26
Summary: Stan Mike and Bill have a family





	Mornings with You

**Mike**

 I heard my alarm go off and shut it off quickly making sure it didn't wake up my two husbands. They both have been working really hard lately, Bill with his new book about to come out and Stan being a CEO of a magazine company.  I am a stay at home husband

 I got up to check on our daughter Hannah who was only 1 year old. I peeked my head into her room and saw her sleeping in her crib. I smiled softly and went downstairs to make myself coffee. When I finished brewing my cup, I went and sat on the couch to watch TV. I heard small cried come from upstairs and I knew it was Hannah.

 I set down my cup and rushed upstairs. I got to her room and saw her standing up in her crib, her hands gripping the edge and tears welling up in her eyes. I picked her up and sat her on my hip.

"Hi babygirl, it's ok, Papas here" I cooed to her softly to make her not cry. The tears went away and she rested her head against my shoulder.I walked back down stairs and sat Hannah in her high chair. I grabbed her little bowl and poured cheerios into it. She began to eat them with her hands and she occasionally fed me some. 

I heard footsteps and I looked over and saw Stan come downstairs. 

"Mama!" Hannah babbled.

"Hi my little princess" he said kissing her forehead.

"Morning Mikey" he said kissing my cheek

"Morning Lamb" 

He went and poured himself a cup of coffee. He sat next to me at the table. 

"How'd you sleep my love?" I asked him.

"Amazing, luckily I get to go in late today so I'm gonna be spending the morning with you and Hannah" 

I smiled and pecked his lips. 

Hannah squealed beside us. 

Stan chuckled and I kissed her cheek and forehead. Just then, Bill came downstairs. 

"I'm sorry to say this my three loves but I just got a call saying I have a meeting in an hour so unfortunately I have to get ready." he told us

"Nooo we were going to spend the morning together" Stan whined

"I know I'm sorry my love but I have to"

 He pecked both our lips and went back upstairs. Stan and I stayed downstairs talking about different things.

 -

 About half an hour later Bill came back downstairs in a light grey suit. Stan and I were staring at him. He always looked so good in a suit. 

"I'll be back at around 4" He said while pecking both of our lips and kissing Hannah's forehead. 

"I love you guys" he said while grabbing his bag and walking towards the front door.

"We love you too" I told him 

He blew a kiss and left.

I saw Hannah finished her cereal and I put her bowl in the sink.

Stan took Hannah and walked over to the couch and sat her on his leg. 

I went and sat next to him.

-

It was now 12 o clock and Stan had to go into work now. He was buttoning his dress shirt when he came downstairs. 

"When will you be home?" I asked him

"At around 6"

"Ok"

He came and kissed me and Hannah goodbye.

"I love you" 

"I love you too"

He left and it was me and Hannah alone.

"You ready to spend the day with papa?" I said to her.

She squealed in response and I smile and kissed her cheek.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope u liked  
> Comments are appreciated


End file.
